


Thunder

by doitsushine92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Times, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, PWP, Puppy Baekhyun, Smut, first I love you, is that a tag, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: He likes cuddling Baekhyun, holding him to his chest. He likes it when the hybrid climbs into his lap when they’re watching TV together, how he pushes his head under Chanyeol’s chin, his tail thumping against the couch when his owner scratches behind his ear. He likes going out with him, Baekhyun running from one shop to the other, excitedly making friends with other hybrids even if it’s most likely he’ll never see them again.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> a few things that might not be obvious:   
>  1\. baekhyun is a special kind of puppies that are tiny, and he's even smaller than them so he's like 5ft tall  
>  2\. chanyeol is a few years older than baekhyun but they're still pretty much in their early twenties  
>  3\. baekhyun was a virgin  
>  4\. i'm sure there's more but i can't remember

Thunder wakes Chanyeol up. The tall man groans when he sees the alarm clock display 05:35 in bright, green letters, his mind waking up too fast for his body to catch up. He’s already wide awake, and yet he doesn’t have it in him to get out of bed. Chanyeol contemplates staying curled under his covers at least until sunrise, but the next rumble of lightning has him bolting out of his room, suddenly remembering a certain someone is scared of storms.

Just like he guessed, Baekhyun is hiding under the blankets on his bed – his tail the only visible part of his body thumping against the side of the bed. Chanyeol hears the strangled yelps and he fights back an endeared smile as he drags his feet to pick the hybrid up, manoeuvring them so Chanyeol is sitting on the bed and Baekhyun is comfortably on his lap.

The hybrid gasps at the abrupt movement but settles down quickly when he realizes it’s just Chanyeol, fisting the front of his pajama shirt. The thunder outside doesn’t relent and it has Baekhyun burying his face into his owner’s chest, whimpering in fear.

“Come on Baek,” Chanyeol laughs softly, carding his fingers through Baekhyun’s thin strands of hair. “You’re ok, I’m right here. It’s going to be alright. It’s just a storm.”

It always amuses Chanyeol to see Baekhyun scared, because he’s used to the hybrid being his energetic self, self-confident and playful. He knows Baekhyun only shows this side of him to Chanyeol and it has his heart warming at the thought.

“Why is it raining so hard?” Baekhyun whines, shifting and flailing around without even lifting his head up. 

“That’s how the weather works, Baek,” Chanyeol chuckles. Baekhyun gives him the stink look, but lightning brightens up the room and the hybrid scrambles to hide, eventually getting half his body underneath Chanyeol’ shirt.

If Chanyeol isn’t mistaken, he hears Baekhyun imitate him in a high pitched voice. He giggles at the idea of Baekhyun trying hard to come off as non-affected even if he is attempting to crawl inside Chanyeol.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing Baek, don’t worry.”

The hybrid whines loudly, pressing his face into his owner’s chest. Chanyeol sighs softly, rubbing his back. “Go to sleep, Baekkie. I’m right here.”

“Will you keep me safe?” Baekhyun asks quietly, muffled by Chanyeol’s skin. Chanyeol’s heart is beating erratically and his hybrid can most likely hear it.

“Of course I will,” Chanyeol promises, bending down to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s crown. “I’ll always keep you safe.”

-

When Chanyeol wakes up again, weak sunlight is streaming through the windows. It’s still raining outside, although it’s more of a light drizzle now. There’s a heavy weight on his chest and he looks down to find Baekhyun curled up on him, his head now peeking out from the collar of Chanyeol’s shirt. The hybrid has his lower body tangled with Chanyeol’s thigh.

“Wakey wakey,” Chanyeol whispers, patting Baekhyun softly on the bum. His cute, round, perky little bum that Chanyeol loves so much. He loves everything about his hybrid, but his arse is definitely one of his favourite things.

Baekhyun whines, burrowing further into the warmth before blinking his eyes blearily. He smacks his lips together, looking up with his hair all over his face and a healthy blush on his cheeks.

“Good morning,” he says softly. When he notices he’s inside Chanyeol’s shirt, however, he yelps and wiggles out, scrambling off his owner’s chest and avoiding eye contact. He’s so cute when he’s half-asleep, Chanyeol notes. So shy and wonderful. “Sorry.”

“Why?” Chanyeol asks amusedly, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Baekhyun’s nose before climbing out of bed. He almost trips on one of Baekhyun’s colouring books, dropped carelessly on the floor. 

“I didn’t mean to sleep on you like that,” he whispers, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“You know I don’t mind,” Chanyeol says, and he really doesn’t. 

He likes cuddling Baekhyun, holding him to his chest. He likes it when the hybrid climbs into his lap when they’re watching TV together, how he pushes his head under Chanyeol’s chin, his tail thumping against the couch when his owner scratches behind his ear. He likes going out with him, Baekhyun running from one shop to the other, excitedly making friends with other hybrids even if it’s most likely he’ll never see them again.

Chanyeol traipses to the kitchen to make coffee after brushing his teeth, neither of them one to eat immediately after waking up. Chanyeol can’t stomach a meal with his mind still sleepy and Baekhyun is never hungry until twenty minutes later. 

Baekhyun is close behind, yipping cutely when he sits on the bar stool that’s conveniently higher than the others so he can be the same height as Chanyeol when they’re sitting down. Chanyeol rolls his eyes at the expectant look on his puppy’s face but complies anyway, placing his hands on either side of him on the table and effectively caging him in. Baekhyun blushes when Chanyeol leans towards him. 

“What is it?” Chanyeol asks softly, his minty breath brushing Baekhyun’s face. The hybrid shifts in his seat, puckering his lips without looking at him.

Chanyeol chuckles and plants a kiss on his mouth. It can’t even be considered a peck, and Baekhyun obviously thinks so because he frowns and one of his hands reaches up to fist Chanyeol’s shirt, much like the night before.

“More?” Chanyeol teases him, loving the way Baekhyun blushes and hits him lightly on the chest. He pleases his puppy, however, leaning forward once more and kissing him, longer this time, listening to the quiet sigh Baekhyun releases against his lips. 

The coffee machine beeps and effectively breaks the spell. Chanyeol makes sure to leave one last peck before he’s moving away, smiling softly at the satisfied blush on his hybrid’s face. 

They sip on their beverages in silence, watching the rain pick up speed outside the window. Baekhyun is beginning to get restless once more, snuggling under Chanyeol’s arm when they move to the couch.

When the thunderstorm begins once more, Chanyeol distracts him the only way he knows can calm him down – kissing him softly, cupping Baekhyun’s jaw with one hand, the other on his waist and rubbing circles on the skin there. He lays the hybrid down on the couch and hovers over him, trapping him with his large body.

Soon Baekhyun has forgotten all about the storm, his mind occupied with Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol. He wiggles excitedly when Chanyeol pulls away from his mouth to press kisses to his neck, nipping and biting delicately at the skin. The puppy is absolutely delighted when his owner slides a rough hand under his shirt, calloused fingers toying with one of his nipples.

He’s filled with happiness when the shirt is off and Chanyeol is free to kiss more of him. Chanyeol takes one of his nipples into his mouth and sucks, making the puppy whine and squirm in his place. The way his lips leave goose bumps on his skin, his hands holding him down and making him feel so safe and loved… Baekhyun could die happily right now, no regrets. 

His previous owners never cared to comfort him during storms. He was with them since he was a toddler until he reached the age of eighteen and never once they made him feel better when he was scared. And when he got his first rut – well, he was sent back to the shelter without a thought, saying he was too much of a hassle.

Baekhyun was at the shelter for almost a year, no hope of ever getting adopted again due to his age, when Chanyeol walked in. Baekhyun remembers feeling annoyed by how tall the strange man was, until he crouched down to be eye level with him and smiled, asking for his name. Baekhyun’s heart has only had space for one person ever since.

Chanyeol made space for Baekhyun not only in his home, but in his life. Baekhyun got his own room with his own bed, when his previous owners had merely provided with a beanbag for him – even if their son let him sleep with him on his bed until he moved away for college when Baekhyun was sixteen. Chanyeol always makes sure to ask him what he wants for dinner, takes him out on the weekends just to spend time together and holds his hand like he’s precious.

When Baekhyun took the plunge and kissed him for the first time, soft and quick and scared, Chanyeol had gaped at him for a second before demanding he did it again, peppering his face with kisses and tickling him until Baekhyun was laughing breathlessly.

And now, as he blows raspberries on his stomach and nuzzles his hipbone with his nose, Baekhyun feels the words he’s been meaning to say bubbling up in his throat and escaping his mouth before he can stop them.

“I love you.”

Two years of living with him, two years of watching and loving from afar, and Baekhyun still isn’t immune to the way Chanyeol looks at him, his eyes filled with warmth. Chanyeol gives him what is probably the brightest smile before he’s lunging forward, claiming Baekhyun’s lips with his.

“Say it again,” Chanyeol whispers, pressing his forehead to Baekhyun’s. 

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“I love you, Channie; I love you I love you I love you I love -”

He’s cut off with a kiss. Baekhyun feels his heart trying to burst out of his tiny chest, hands scrambling to hold onto his owner’s strong shoulders. Chanyeol is very tall for a human, and Baekhyun is smaller than the average hybrid, but somehow they fit together perfectly.

“Say it back,” Baekhyun pleads, looking at Chanyeol with wide, glassy eyes. 

Chanyeol gives him a loving glance, brushing the hair out of his hybrid’s face and smiling sweetly at him. “I love you Baekhyun. I love you so much. You mean everything to me. I love you with my entire heart baby.”

Baekhyun can’t help the squeal that escapes him at the nickname. Chanyeol has called him Baekhyun or Baekhyunnie, Baek and Baekkie, but never ‘baby’. It’s so… intimate. Chanyeol swoons at the sound, his eyes crinkling into half moons. Baekhyun wants to hear it again. He requests so in a quiet voice, not meeting Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Baby,” Chanyeol coos. “Do you like that? Hmm? Want me to call you baby from now on?”

Baekhyun nods. His cheeks are dusted with a pretty pink, and his tail is hitting the couch rapidly. He’s so happy he can’t hide it – not that he wants to. He shivers at the sudden coldness on his body and Chanyeol’s attention is captured by his nipples – dusty pink and pebbled. 

Before Baekhyun has the chance to cover his chest in embarrassment, Chanyeol is diving down and licking at one of the hard nubs, pinching the other with his fingers. Baekhyun keens, pushing into the touch. He can feel Chanyeol’s arousal pressing against his knee, and his mouth waters at the thought.

He’s seen Chanyeol naked before. They’ve even done a few things before, intimate things, hence why Baekhyun isn’t too nervous about Chanyeol’s hands and mouth on him, but they’ve never gone all the way and Baekhyun can’t think of a better time than now to take the next step.

“Channie,” he whispers, tugging at his shirt. The older boy looks up from where he’s been sucking marks into his hybrid’s chest, a question in the tip of his tongue. “Can we… be together? Like… you know.”

Chanyeol knows what his puppy is trying to say, but the idea of teasing him is too tempting. He cocks his head to the side and gazes at him with wide eyes. “We are together, baby.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Baekhyun pouts. He really hopes Chanyeol will understand.

“Then what is it? Tell me baby, so I can make it happen.”

Chanyeol is messing with him. Baekhyun huffs at the realization, glaring at his owner who simply smiles sweetly at him. He sort of wants to smack him in the face, but then Chanyeol is shaking his head and kissing him. “Tell me what you want baby. Use your words.”

“I want,” Baekhyun frowns, struggling. “I want… you. I want your -”

He cuts off with a whine, unable to finish the sentence. Chanyeol, however, isn’t satisfied. “My what, baby? My mouth, is that it? Or is it my hands?”

“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head, immediately regretting it when Chanyeol makes to move away from him. “Wait! I mean… yes, I do want that, but it’s not -” Baekhyun takes a deep breath to steel his nerves and continues. “I meant to say, I want… your cock.”

The last two words are whispered, almost drowned out by the sound of the rain pelting outside, but Chanyeol hears it loud and clear. His shaft twitches and he suddenly realizes he’s pulsing in his pants. A look down shows him that Baekhyun is just as turned on. 

“I want your cock inside me, Channie.”

Without a word, Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun up in his arms and carries him to his room. 

Laying the hybrid down on the bed, Chanyeol makes quick work of Baekhyun’s pajama bottoms to find he’s going commando. There’s something so satisfying about seeing his puppy naked and flushed underneath him, whining in protest when all Chanyeol does is stare at him in amazement. Gaining back his senses, Chanyeol presses the boy down on the bed and kisses him, trailing his tongue along his bottom lip.

Chanyeol thrusts one hand into his nightstand and feels around until his fingers close around a familiar bottle. Baekhyun shivers, his legs falling apart submissively when Chanyeol kneels and pops the bottle open, pouring some lube on his fingers.

The first finger circles his rim slowly, the tip only prodding in when the hybrid whines. Chanyeol watches, rapt, as Baekhyun’s pretty hole sucks his digit in. The younger boy is tight, but Chanyeol adds a second finger quickly and starts scissoring him open.

Baekhyun cants his hips down when he’s grown used to the feeling. A part of him wishes he were a female hybrid to produce slick, but the thought is gone faster than it came, Chanyeol putting a third finger and making the puppy see stars.

The hybrid is practically riding his owner’s fingers when Chanyeol decides enough is enough and pulls away, making quick work of his own clothes and tugging at his cock, smearing some leftover lube before placing the head at Baekhyun’s entrance.

They stare at each other in silence. Baekhyun is practically vibrating on the spot, waiting eagerly for Chanyeol to just _do it _. Chanyeol, on the other hand, wants to savour this, remember every sound and facial expression Baekhyun makes when he finally slides in.__

__Baekhyun could cry. He doesn’t, because that would be embarrassing, but he does hiccup and looks starry eyed at his owner, his best friend, his everything as Chanyeol makes him his._ _

__Chanyeol takes hold of Baekhyun’s hand and squeezes it in his, smiling lovingly at him. Baekhyun can’t help the blush that taints his cheeks, or the increase in his heart beat. He doesn’t even process when Chanyeol starts to pick up speed, his little heart too busy looking and taking in how handsome his owner is._ _

__He’s brought back to the present when Chanyeol slams into his prostate. Baekhyun moans and scrambles to grab hold of Chanyeol’s shoulders, whining, “There! Ah, Yeol please, ah ah, right there.”_ _

__Baekhyun ignores Chanyeol’s satisfied smile, mouth hanging open to release moan after moan after whimper after whine. Chanyeol looks down at his exposed neck and lunges forward, biting down and leaving his mark._ _

__That’s when Baekhyun cums, shooting his spunk all over his torso and Chanyeol’s, the feeling of his owner’s teeth clamping down on his skin combined with the constant assault on his prostate too much._ _

__Chanyeol cums right after, emptying inside him. Baekhyun tries not to show how nice it feels to be filled up like that, but the sigh that escapes him gives him away. The older boy pulls out, watching his jizz trickle out of the puppy’s abused hole before grabbing wet wipes from the nightstand to clean him up._ _

__After he deems him clean enough, Chanyeol settles down next to him, pulling Baekhyun to his chest and nuzzling into his neck._ _

__“Sorry,” he whispers, kissing over the bite mark he left. “Does it hurt?”_ _

__“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head. He shuffles closer to his owner, practically glowing in happiness. Chanyeol holds him tighter, pressing praises and love confessions to his neck and cheeks, eventually reaching his lips._ _

__“I love you,” Chanyeol repeats. God, Baekhyun is never growing tired of hearing that, he knows it._ _

__“I love you too.”_ _


End file.
